Shinobi of Fairy Tail
by Raidentensho
Summary: At the V.O.T.E clash the energies were so great that Naruto was sent into another dimention where magic destroys the kyubbi. He will meet the Fairy Tail guild 8 years before the start. Then flash forward to present when Lucy meets up with Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi of Fairy Tale.

"Normal"

_'thoughts'_

"**Attacks**"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail

AN: Rave Master and Bleach references will be use for Naruto. No there will be no fox. 'too annoying'

Pairing will be Erza/Naruto. Like Minato/Kushina just different powers.

Summary: At the V.O.T.E clash the energies were so great that Naruto was sent into another dimention where magic destroys the kyubbi. He will meet the Fairy Tail guild 8 years before the start. Then flash forward to present when Lucy meets up with Natsu.

At the Valley of the end.

"**RASENGAN!!!**(spiraling sphere)"

"**CHIDORI!!!**(thousand birds)"

With the clash of great power thus greated a giant sphere of dark nothingness which slowly became light with two 12/13-year old boys in the center. One was wearing all orange with blonde hair and dark blue eyes with a dark blue headband and matching sandels. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. The other with dark hair and eyes was wearing a dark blue shirt with white shorts with a dark blue headband and sandels. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Both were teammates/rivals, almost brothers of pain and suffering, now enimes due to conflicting goals and duty. Soon enough the sphere was collapsing creating a vortex through time and space. Naruto knew that only one would make it out and sacrificed himself by slugging Sasuke out of range. Not later than 5 seconds that their sensei Kakashi arrived and saw what was happening.

"Naruto get out of there!" he shouted.

"I cant! I can barely move for a **Kawarimi**(replacement)!"

"Hey now! Mission acomplished! And this could be a differnet experience! I'm gonna be the first inter-dimentional shinobi! How cool is that?! No more hate, and no more Akatsuki! A chance to start over! Ja ne sensei, minna!" he replied with a smile on his face.

Then he was gone. And the sky opened up the downpour as if signaling the tearful farewell of a great shinobi and greater young man.

At the edge of Caldia a portal opened. It used magic on a different level then most elders on the council put together. This was what Makarov sensed and bore wittness. Then not much later Naruto came out.

This was when the sun was setting at 7:07:07:07(Hour:Minute:Second:Microsecond) on October 10 year 777. It was then Naruto began to be indubed by magic. With such power coming inside and 6 years to make up for, caused a power overload so great that it forced the now visible seal to move in overdrive fully absorbing the fox's power as well as burning off his clothes except for his boxers and pendant.(Yes no more orange shit jumpsuit.)

This was very painfull. It wasn't like melting skin off painfull, or breaking all bones with rebreaks. It was both combined giving his corrected height for a 13 year old and new bone density with no babyfat. After the worst was over Makarov moved forward and saw the seal he dicided to write it down and use it to ask some questions for the boy. He also felt some power coming from the stone Naruto wore.

Later at the guild.

Naruto awoke with a stir. When he came to he saw a beautiful red headed girl with two different brown colored eyes wearing armour that had a very high sheen. She was looking out of the window at the moment at the sunset. With the last golden rays streaming through the window gave the armour a golden color to accent her red hair.

"Beautiful" Naruto whispered.

However due to the blush on her face she heard him. She turned at find the voice that belonged to the boy in the bed she was sitting on.

"You're awake thats good." she spoke.

"Can you please tell me where I am, and are you the one who found me?" Naruto asked.

"She is not my boy, for it was I that found you ." said another voice that sounded elderly.

Both turn to see Makarov standing in the doorway.

"Hey there jiji, so could you tell me where I am?" he asked hopefully.

The wisened man just chuckled and nodded.

"You are in Calida. And to be more percice you' re in my guild Fairy Tail. Also please tell me your name as well as answer any of my questions truthfully."

"Hai, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, and training. My dislikes are bastard attention hogs, perverts, and people that dont understand value of hard work along with prejudice without getting to know them. My dream at this point is to be the best at something, and protect my new precious people when I find them." he spoke with fire in his eyes.

The man smirked at this.

"Alright then Naruto how about you can tell me about this." he shows him the paper matching his seal.

"Shiki Fuinin." he gasped.

Both were perplexed by this but understood that it meant death seal when the boy was still alive.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smirk. Which the girl found adoreable.

_'KAWAII!! Sooo cute! Keep it together Erza! You promised yourself not to fall in love again! But the smile with the whisker marks makes it hard not to glomp him. And I dont think hes wearing anything else but boxers on and is starting to have muscle. Don't go there!!! But think what he would look like in the years to come.' _

This made the identified girl, Erza, blushed so much Hinata would be jealous. This made the old man quirk an eyebrow at this.

"I dont suppose you have a technique to show people their memories to other people do you? Also what date is it?"

"Of course I do my boy. And its October 10 today."

Naruto chuckled at this.

"Well happy birthday to me I guess." he spoke.

Both were surprised as well.

"I'll get something else as well. And Erza-chan here will keep you company. I won't be too long."

He later left with a hidden smirk on his face.

"So what's your full name Erza-chan?" he asks.

"E-erza S-scarlet." she studdered.

"Are you all right Erza-chan?" "You look all red." he replies with his hand on her forehead. (Yes he's still dense but Erza can regain her focus to tell him.)

She blushes further then forces it down. _'He's so sweet thinking about others instead of himself.'_ She give him a gentle smile at this.

"Yes I'm fine just thought of something embrassing." she replied.

"Like what, finding jiji wearing puppy covered undies in public?" he asked.

This puts her into a giggle fit. Then both are laughing at that thought. After they finish both try to calm down.

"You have a nice laugh Erza-chan, and a very beautiful smile. I bet any guy out there would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend. You just need to show the wonderful smile more often." he replied with a warm smile of his own.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." she replies with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Well you two seem to getting rather close eh?" the elderly man asks making them both jump.

He chuckled at their antics while thinking. _'How did he find out about that? He could possibily be a good Seer but I must see what he can do first.'_

"Right, well Naruto I want you to channel your magic into this sheet of paper to findout what magic your going to have the best time learning."

"Don't you mean chakra, you know; mental, physical, and spiritual energies coming together?" he asked.

"That's about what magic is my boy in a texbook sense." he replied with understanding.

"Alright then." he then channeled his energy into the paper and something amazing happened. The papper mulitplied and became like sheet metal with a split down the middle. Both visitors were shocked at what happened.

After finding he could replicate, use wind, and ex-quip he turned his attention to the crystal ball. There he channeled his chakra into the orb and all memories played out with his adventures. After it was finished Erza had tears in her eyes, and Makarov was slighly pissed, but surprised at his determination to protect everyone. Even if his praise was directed at someone else.

"You poor thing." Erza cooed and smashed his head into her delveoping bossom.

"Iitie!" the blond cried out over the clang of the armour. He soon melted into the embrace and replied with his own sobbing. And he soon spoke.

"You went through something similar, didn't you?"

Her eyes widen at this in horror and tried to back out, but Naruto's grip was too strong. And soon she followed sobbing only this time it was from both eyes instead of one like usual.

Soon after the master left some spare clothes(think Haru's Rave master getup with the long sleeved jacket with red instead of black.) and went down stair to inform everyone of their new guest and possible new member.

After telling Naruto's story to the members the reactions were split down the middle of men and women. All the girls had tears in their eyes, while the guys had sympathy. Pluss seeing his fights actually told them he could do some missions for 5,000 to 20,000 jewels by himself.

Later weeks went by quickly due to missions for the guild, and Naruto decided to follow Erza where she got her armour for a refit. While taking in the weapons he felt something pulling at him. He decided to trust it cause it really helped out on missions. There he found a huge claymore with a music note branded onto it. After taking it into his hands he felt his magic stronger than ever. He decided to channel ex-quip into the blade and it transformed into an orange blade much sleeker and longer. He decided to channel a bit more magic into the blade making it glow, and tap it on the groung causing a minor explosion. That made heads turn and jaws drop.

He later found out the sword's name was Esienmeteor and had 8 more forms than the one he used called Explosion. This was Naruto's favorite for awhile. And blew him self up by accident once, out of anyones way not to provide blackmail. (_) However often times he was teased have some infatuation with Erza, and decided to go on a training trip until he mastered the 10 forms of Esienmeteor.

Time skip: 8 years later.

The Town of Harujoin was a quite lively place, people commerced with themselves in the streets talking about daily life, and anything else they found interesting. The buildings were nothing special except for one store. For it was a magic store selling anything a mage might need or sell at a reasonable profit.

"EHHHH!!? There's only one magic store in this town." A blonde girl cried in dismay looking at the store with some resentment. She wore a simple blue vest zipped up as best it could go while showing some cleavage, a tight black skirt with a whip on her right hip. With a supply pouch on her waist, a left wrist band on her left wrist, a red ribbon in her hair tying most of it to the side, with black high heel boots, she figured she could blood rockett any pervert sent her way. At least Lucy Heartphillia felt that way. She decided to try, and sadly only saved 100 jewels from the original price. As she was about to go further the enterance bell tinkeld telling another customer. She turned around and almost gasped at what she saw. Standing at 6ft 2in. With blond spiky hair that framed his angular face(yodamine stlye), cobalt blue eyes, 3 whisker marks on each cheek, with ripped arms that were lean but powerful , wearing a red sleeveless trenchcoat with black flames(sage coat in manga), ANBU like black pants taped down above black combat boots, with a sleeveless black muscle shirt along with a belt like holster straped on his back. Finishing the look with a pouch tied to his waist. All in all this made Lucy's head shout. _'HOT!!! SUPER NOVA HOT!!! SCORE!!!' _He walked up to the counter and spoke.

"Hey there old man. Do you have 'them' ready?" he asked. This made the owner chuckle.

"Always with the disrespect eh Naruto-san?"

"Ehehee, its an old habit my friend." he replied sheepishly scraching the back of his head with a foxy girn.

"Right then, give me a few minutes and you'll have it back."

After the manager left the desk the identified Naruto looks at the wares for anything different and finds Lucy starring at him.

"Hello there, what's your name? You already heard mine."

"Oh, right I'm Lucy." she responds with a smile.

"Let me treat you to lunch." he responds with his sexy smile he keeps practicing for a certain red haired mage. (Later people.)

She meerly blushes and nods. Soon enough the manager returns with a claymore that has a special black triangle with golden runes, and two fingerless gloves one black and one white with red metal on the knuckles and back. "Thanks again old man." he replies. The manager waves him off.

After putting on his gloves and sword both started walking to a resteraunt until they saw a crowd of girls surrounding one guy. The both of them were scowling at the scene, but for different reasons. For Lucy it was him using charm magic to get the girls. For Naruto it reminded him of his pervert sensei's and knowing him as an imposter. Just as they were about to interfere someone josteled the crowd and shouted "Igneel!" Followed by a disapointed tone. "You're not Igneel." They found a pink haired young teenager with a small blue cat with a green bowtie saying "Aye!" Naruto's eyes widened for a second before draging him off with the cat not far behind with Lucy tailing them.

Timeskip: Later that night.

After Lucy batted away the druged wine she was then chokeheld to the wall with a branding iron in her captor's other hand. With her spirit keys gone, barely able to move, and about to be branded. She could only shout "I-IS THIS A MAGE OF FAIRY TAIL!!?"

Just then a rock broke through the window and her captor moved his head away for a second. That second was followed by a "**DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!**"( can't help it its too good to ignore.) boot to the face sending the guy flying then embeded into the wall.

"Who the hell is this guy!!?" 'Salamander' shouted.

"I am the one who strikes from the shadows, one who sends the cries of agnoy to the four cardnel winds. For I am Naruto Uzumaki the Shinobi of Fairy Tail." he finishes this with two half-ram signs in the **Kirikagure no jutsu**( hidden mist justu) stance. This made most abandon ship screaming. "He has the strength of a giant." "The power of a devil." and "The spirit of 10 swords." "Your correct on all acconts!" Naruto shouts. Just then the roof broke open and in came Natsu who later keeled over on the floor. "Oh man, he still hasn't gotten out of that has he Happy?" he deadpans. "Aye." Happy chirps. "Get Lucy out of here Happy its gonna get aaaallllll messed up in this place. She's also a Stellar spirit mage her keys must be in the water let her get them after you get out ok?" "Aye." and flew over to Lucy and pulled her out of the hole in the ceiling. He then took off Esienmeteor from is back in a ready position. "Ex-quip enpower!" he shouted and transformed the sword all those years ago into it's orange bladed form. He then charged with a warcry shouting "**EXPLOSION!!!**" this blew all the guys out of the ship at the same time Lucy used Aquarius to beach the boat sending everyone ashore. Later after the girls were set free the sound of seirens bleared in the area. "Shit!! It's the fuzz!! Run for it!!!" Naruto shouts and takes to the rooftops while Natsu and Lucy use the streets.

With our 3 mages and one cat running they sent a silent promise to be the best mages in the guild no matter the dangers. Even though they are going to be in a lot more to come.

I also want to take part in the Fairy Tail x-over Naruto stories of being so few of them out there.

Hope this will be as good as my other fic; Naruto: The Shinobi Shaman.

Read & Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinobi of Fairy Tale.

"Normal"

_'thoughts'_

"**Attacks**"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail

AN: Rave Master and Bleach references will be use for Naruto. No there will be no fox. 'too annoying'

Pairing will be Erza/Naruto. Like Minato/Kushina just different powers.

Outside of the guild of Fairy Tail.

"Waah.... It's huge!" Lucy exclaimed while looking at the building with her right hand on her brow, and excitement dancing in her eyes. It pretty much looked like an Arabian castle.

"Oi hurry up already!" shouted Natsu.

"We better hurry up before Natsu ruins both your signing up and my comeback after my training trip, ne?" Naruto asks.

"Aye." Happy chirps from the top of Naruto's head.

Lucy turns her attention to Naruto, who was wearing the same gettup as before but with the Shodamie's necklace out in the open with his leaf headband on his forehead only with a black cloth with long tails fluttering in the wind.

She slightly blushes at his looks and nods. Our trio pluss cat then entered their home away from home. Inside there were dozens of people all drinking, eating and being merry. The norm for what you would expect for a mage guild. Men and women of varying ages sat at tables discussing all types of things, people stood at the request boards trying to pick out a job request.

"Mira-chaaan!! 3 beers this way please." one of the mages called out.

A silver haired woman with the front of it tied up a bit, into a ponytail bang dressed in a nice black dress with a bow on the chest area showing her ample celevage simply smiled and nodded her head.

"Coming right up." she carried the round silver tray with the frosty ales over to the table to serve them.

Once she was done she began to make her way back to the bar when another man stopped her. He was middle aged at best, smoking a cigarette. He waved at the silverette.

"Mira-chaaan." he greeted she looked in his direction ready to receive an order.

"Yes, what is it?" she politely asked.

The man brought his hand up to his mouth and pulled the cigarette out, blowing smoke in the shape of a heart.

"Let's go on a date next time." he stood out of his seat on the table and held his hand over his heart to emphasize his point.

Mirajane sighed in slight agitation _'That's the third time this week' _she bitterly thought.

She simply waved her hand around the air dismissing the smoke hearts. She smiled mischievously and held up her right index finger, in a scolding fashion. In a small plume of smoke she transformed into a portly, elderly woman which caused the man to freak out.

"Dwahh!! Don't transform into my wife!" he screamed and ran away like a frightened puppy. Mirajane giggled and continued on her way.

"WE'RE HOME!!!!" a voice cut through all the laughing and merriment.

Not a second later Natsu stomped in followed by a floating Happy, Lucy, and Naruto who seemed rather disappointed.

"Natsu, Happy welcome back...and you brought someone familiar back with you." Mirajane greeted their friend in a slight fascination.

"Mira-chan, I'm hurt.. I leave for a 3 year training trip and you forget about me." Naruto pouted.

Realization draws on her face at this and her sky blue orbs dance with happyness.

"Naruto-kun!" she squeals and embraces him tightly.

"I missed you too Mira-chan." he replies gently while rubbing her back.

They seperated soon after and started telling stories.

"You turned out to be so handsome Naruto-kun." she spoke with some desire.

"Thank you Mira-chan, but your even more beautiful than the magazines I've read to keep learning about you guys over the years away." he spoke with a smile.

She blushed a bright red at this.

"HA HA HA HA!!!" the sound of grouped laughter cut off the rest of the conversation.

"You overdid it big time Natsu, I read about Harujoin in the paper...completely to-" a man with buck teeth dressed in a yellow jumpsuit was cut off with a swift kick to the face from Natsu, who began raging on and on about fake information. Naruto sighed at this and looked around the guild.

"Ano, where's the old man Mira-chan?" he asked.

"Oh, the master's out right now...something about business." Mira answered which made Naruto sigh even harder.

"Damn it." he swore. "Well how about you can give me a cold one please Mira-chan?" he asks while dropping 600 jewels in a pouch instead of the usual 500.

"Sure Naruto-kun." she replies with a smile.

"500 jewels with a 100 jewel tip for the sexy waitress." he chirps.

This makes Mirajane blush red hot.

"DID YOU SAY NATSU'S BACK!!?" a young black haired boy shouted out as he stepped in front of Lucy from a nearby table.

"LET'S SETTLE OUR FIGHT FROM LAST TIME!! PUNK!!!"

He adopted a mean mug on his face and began to charge into an immanent battle when he was stopped by a young woman wearing a bikini top and black Capri pants with a pair of high heel sandals on her feet ,was sitting atop a table with a BARREL of beer.

"Gray...have you been walking around like that this whole time?" she asked in an uninterested tone.

Gray looked down at the rest of person only to find he was wearing nothing but stripped boxer shorts.

"SHIT!!" he shouted in shock but brushed it off as soon as his eye sight fixed on Natsu again.

The black haired girl sighed and mumbled something that Lucy couldn't quite pick up, and she just resumed picking up her barrel and drinking to her hearts content oblivious to Lucy's bulged eyes.

"What Rubbish..." a tall figure spoke from behind Lucy, causing her to jump and spin around only to some face to face with a large man, with spiked up silver hair dressed in an outfit that was fit for a delinquent.

"Yapping in the middle of the day, your not little kids you know!" he growled at Natsu and Gray who were pulling at each others hair. "Men don't pull hair we fight with our fists to prove out manliness...M-" he tried to shout but a chair smashed into his face courtesy of Natsu. He later jumped into the fight against Natsu who was still wrestling with Gray.

Meanwhile Naruto was casualy walking throught the brawl on his way to the second floor while taking a nice long draft from the mug with his eyes closed dodging everything with ease with sidestepping, spins, jumps, and ducking like a dancer. This had Lucy's eyes become the size of dinner plates and jaw smashed on the ground watching Naruto.

_' Holy shit!! Naruto-kun is amazing moving like that!! That and if he could do that with beer then think what he could do with me!! Yeah..Wait!! I'm not leaning....Into those strong, firm, muscular arms.'_

Lets just say she was having slight trouble keeping her blood in her nose. (closet perv.)

Then out of no where Gray came bursting out from beneath a pile of scrapped tables knocking Mira away quite a distance...while Natsu held his prize over him with a smirk. Gray looked down for a second, then back up at Natsu, then back down before turning a slight shade of red.

"M-MY UNDERWEAR!!? YOU BASTARD!!"

Though this was directed towards Natsu who was still smirking, Gray aimed all of his nudeness right in poor Lucy's face who blushed in embarrassment and a twinkle of her eyes. (Again, closet perv)

"D-DON'T FACE THIS WAY!!"

Gray kneeled down, still nude until he was a eye level with Lucy.

"Lady if you don't mind, lend me you underwea-" he never got to finish his request as Lucy socked his right in the nose.

"NO WAY I'D DO THAT!!!" she was about to shout more when an orange haired mage named Loki came and lifted her up from in front of the naked Gray.

"...Ah geez...people with no elegance are really troublesome, don't you think?" he asked Lucy as he walked her over to a non cluttered area in the Guild. "By the way, which modeling agency do you work for?" He gave his patented grin-o-sparkling towards the blonde girl as he set her down causing her to blush slightly.

"MEN SHOULD FIGHT WITH FISTS---" Anything else Elfman was going to say was halted by

Natsu and Grey both uppercutting him shouting "SHUT UP BITCH!!!" before brawling with each other. Then Elfman came flying down hard enough to send wodden sharpenel everywhere including one piece destroying the mug Naruto was gonna finish.

This sent him into a small rage causing small killing intent to leek from him with his left eye twitching and tic marks on the right side of his face. While another mage was really irratated.

"Aahhhh, so damn noisy..." the black haired young woman, Kana sat on her table with her feet rested on the beer barrel groaned in annoyance.

"I can't even drink peacefully..." this time she growled as she moved her hand to left her side, and into a pouch. She pulled out a playing card with a black cross on her back. With a vain bulging on her forehead she began to speak.

"Guys, It's time..." she said holding the card in front of her face.

"To end this." she moved the card and magical energy began to gather around it.

Gray slammed his fist into his open palm as a faint blue light began to glow around it "I've had it!" he declared.

"NUOOOOOH!!!!" Elfman shouted as his arm increased in muscle mass before starting to transform into something else.

"Such a troublesome bunch" Loki complained as he pulling a ring on his left hand's index finger, again magical energy gathered.

"COME AND GET ME PUNKS!!!" Natsu barked as he raised his blazing fists above his head.

Naruto quickly put his sword into his hands that soon just changed shape. The sword was now completely black except for the hilt, which was now crystalline with jagged objects that looked like antlers curving around the hilt. Naruto soon swung his now changed blade shouting out the forms name ."**MEL-FORCE!!!**"

The high gale shockwave sent all the fighters flying all over the place. After the dust settled all the people caught in the blast were groaning in agony while being strewn everywhere on everything. Natsu just jumped up 5seconds later with his head on fire.

"THAT JACKASS!!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN PUNK!!!" Natsu shouted.

"That's enough..." a voice called out to all within the guild.

"**CUT IT OUT, YOU FOOL!!!"** a booming voice shook all within the area and all the groaning ceased immediately and Natsu was suddenly stepped on. Slowly everyone began to look at everyone with one last glance of discontent.

"HE'S HUMONGOUS!!!!" Lucy looked up at the tall shadowed figure that stood several feet above her with a visible amount of fear at what happened to Natsu.

"My...you were here after all Master." Mira said as she walked up to the towering figure as if it was an ordinary occurrence.

"MASTER!!?" Lucy screeched.

Everyone began to move back to the rubbage that was their relaxation to try to sit on splintered wood. Slowly he looked down at a very frightened Lucy.

"**A new comer?"** he spoke in that same deep and intimidating voice.

"Y-yes..." Lucy squeaked.

The look on the master face began to contort, making it seem as though he was angry. This made tears of impending doom leak from the young girls eyes.

_'He's gonna eat me...I'M TOO PRETTY TO EAT!!'_ her mind cried in distress.(Talk about slightly )

In seconds and to the amazement to Lucy, the Master began to shrink until he was the size of a garden gnome except he was dressed like a Christmas Elf.

"Nice to meet you, young lady." He greeted with a wave.

"And you as well Naruto-kun, I see you mastered the 10 forms of Esienmeteor as well as other magic ne?"

"Hai jiji, but its a shame they forgot that I went on a training trip." he sighed while sitting on the bottom most steps to the second floor. He then flipped up to the second floor beam...well he tried but he actually crashed into a beam. Pulling himself up as if nothing had happened he began his decree.

"You've done it again you fools!" he spoke gaining the attention of everyone.

He then held up a stack of papers for all to see "look at these documents I have received from the council." he pulled them closer to his face and began to read them aloud.

"First..." Makarov started at the beginning of the list which happened to be "Gray." said boy grunted in response.

"Huh?"

Makarov started again. "Good job on sweeping the smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried."

Gray had the decency to look a bit flustered.

"Wouldn't it be worse if I was naked?" Elfman turned to him with a look of pity.

"Then why be naked in the first place..." he muttered.

Makarov cleared his throat getting the attention of everyone again. "Elfman!! You had a mission to escort a V.I.P, but attacked him during the mission."

Elfman scratched his chin nervously "He said 'men are all about education' so..." he trailed off. Makarov shook his head disapprovingly and moved on.

"Kana Alberona. Drinking 15 barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council."

Kana gulped and looked a bit bashful. "They Found out." she mumbled to herself a bit sad at being caught.

"Loki...flirting with council member Reiji's grand daughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too."

Makarov moved on. "Now onto...Natsu" he took a deep breathe. Natsu just looked like he didn't want to hear this part.

"You destroyed the Devon thief family, but also 7 houses along the way." Natsu slammed his head into the floor.

"Leveling a historical clock tower in Tully Village, Burning down a Church in Freesia, Damaging parts of Lupinus Castle, Nazunie Ravine Observatory collapsed and has stopped all operations, and lastly destroying half of Harujoin's port."

He then took a nice deep breathe again because it gets worse now.

"Naruto...blowing an important magical artifact museum, damaging a train station, crashing into a antique shop, attacking castle guards, halting reconstruction of the very same museum...and punching a minister in the face." he exhaled a long breathe while Naruto cleaned his ear with his pinky as if he had better things to do at the moment.

Lucy looked at both Naruto and Natsu in amazement _'Those two had the biggest number of things in the article and on the list...so irresponsible' _

Makarov continued to call off more name from the list. "Guys...the council members are angry at me all the time...but-" "Fuck em!!"

Everyone in the room remained silent.

"I don't work for those pansies so how I do my job is my business right, besides..." Naruto stood up from his spot on the stairs.

"We do what we want, aint that our motto, old man." He smirked and looked dead at the Master who looked on at the blonde with a similar smirk.

"That's right..." he said slowly at first "THAT IS THE WAY OF FAIRY TAIL MAGES!!!"

Everyone cheered and threw things in the air, the room suddenly filled with a new lively atmosphere. Lucy looked on at the crowd of powerful mages and smiled happily, glad that she could be apart of such a thing. Inside she felt happy, for the first time in a while she felt free.

Natsu sat around a table with several other mages devouring several plates of Flaming meals, courtesy of himself.

"So Natsu, you were called Salamander in other town's right?" One of the mages sitting with asked out of sheer curiosity.

Natsu only stopped eating for a second before looking at him with a blank look on his face via the hunger.

"Yeah I think that really fits you, ya know." Another one of the mages said only to have Natsu turn his head to him before once again resuming his gluttony. Happy looked just about ready to burst.

"Aye, and if Natsu's the Salamander then I want to be the Catmander." which caused all present to sweat drop _'What with the -mander thing?'_ Thought none of them would actually bother asking the question, afraid even to know the kind of answer they might get.

"So Naruto's nick name is the Shinobi right?" Another one of them asked looking at the blonde sitting across the room. He sat laid back it a chair feet kicked on top of a table on the second floor.

"Yeah, that's what I heard...I heard he uses some weird type of magic along with Ex-quip."

Another mage said. "Who honestly knows..."

One shrugged "he never really talks about himself much."

This made Natsu gaze at the blonde through his peripheral for a second eyes focused intently and for a second Naruto lowered his gaze from the ceiling and stared at Natsu with a blank look on his face before returning his gaze back up. Natsu turned his head back to his food and for the second time that day resumed the travesty he called eating.

After finishing his meal Natsu decided to pick a job for 160,000 jewels until he heard a small boy sniffeling to the master and heard the conversation, as well as Naruto due to his previous training as a shinobi. After the boy leaves both leave the guild soon after. Natsu being Natsu comforts the boy with his hand on the boys head for a second and leaves for the location of the boys father. Naruto wasn't too far behind and decides o spend time with him.

"Don't worry Romeo, Natsu will bring him back, and tell you what? I'll spend the rest of the day fishing with you, ne?" he asks with his fox-like grinn.

"Th-thanks mister, but who are you?" the boy asks.

Naruto meerly chuckles. "It's all right if you don't remember, but I once babysat you a coupple of times and you tried eating my ammulet here while holding you." he holds out his necklace out and shows the stone while in a crouch.

Romeo's eyes lit up in recoginition. "You're the one who could make copies of himself right?" he asks.

"Aah, that right and my names Naruto. So lets catch a big fish to show to your dad once he gets back, ne?"

After a shout of joy both went to the end of the town at the coast and fished until sunset. On their way to Romeo's house they found Romeo's father waiting for them, and there was some happiness in this reunion with pride by the fish which was big as Romeo. When they went to thank him he was already gone with a kunai with a note in his place.

Somewhere halfway to the guild.

"That was kind of you, but you should have stayed for their thank you." spoke a deep womanly voice.

"Spending time and seeing a smile out of it is thanks enough, Erza-chan." Naruto replies turning around facing a beautiful young woman with long red hair that hung down to her waist with a C-cup bust that was covered in armour with a black skirt and matching thigh-high boots. He kept staring into her chocolate brown eyes with admiration and spoke with full honesty.

"Out of everyone I've met and re-met I missed you the most Erza-chan." said Naruto with shining eyes of happiness.

A light blush dusts her cheeks at this. "Thank you." she responds with a light smile.

"Anything for you Erza the Titiania, but to me you are the Megami no ken.(Goddess of blades)" said with a charming smile.

This makes her blush even more to match her surname.

"So you want to do a job, just the two of us?" He asked.

She nodded and replied. "Yes, I want to see how you have improved after your training as well as getting out teamwork up to par."

"YOSH! I promise I'll do my best Erza-chan, and you know I always keep my promises so lets go."

And thus begins the reunion of the best Ex-quip members of the guild of Fairy Tail both S-Class Mages Erza Scarlett and Naruto Uzumaki.

Please Read and review.

AN: Thanks for all the alerts and Favorites people but its nothing without the reviews. So review please so I can get better at this. Ja ne minna.(Later everyone)


	3. Chapter 3

Shinobi of Fairy Tale.

"Normal"

_'thoughts'_

"**Attacks**"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail

AN: Rave Master and Bleach references will be use for Naruto. No there will be no fox. 'too annoying'

Pairing will be Erza/Naruto. Like Minato/Kushina just different powers.

P.S. Biggest apologies to Weisz Scott Kennedy for copying his first two chapters. Yet the rest is all me starting with this one no doubts about it.

Late into mid-day 3 days later two people were riding a train to a town in the western lands. One was a young woman with red hair and brown eyes, her name is Erza Scarlet. The other is a young man with blond hair and blue eyes named Naruto Uzumaki.

"So Erza-chan what is the mission?" Naruto asked while still waiting to reach their station.

"Slaying a demon." she simply replied.

"How big are we talking, and any specific markings?" he asked.

"Roughly 35 ft. high and a 12ft. long horn." she answered.

"Any deadlines for the extermination or how to be slain?" he continued.

"None at all Naruto-kun." she calmly spoke with finality.

"Hmm, Alright I might have a plan to deal with this guy, but if you have one you can go first."

_'Still sweet as ever'_ she thought with a smile. "Yes, I believe using our fastest forms and slowly chipping away at its defences will work."

"Aaw, Erza-chan you had to have read my mind for that." Naruto pouted.

_'Kawaii!! Cute as ever!! Focus Erza!! Think about it later!!'_ struggling with her composure she replied

"I see, do you have anything else in mind then?" she asked.

"Well this demon might have an elemental affinity or attacks so I should be defence man while you use your speed form, which I might add is a real turn on." spoke Naruto with an almost lustful gaze at the end while his thoughts were_ 'she really is sexy wearing her speed armour as well as anything else that shows her beautiful figure.'_ This brought on a light nosebleed for Naruto and a heavy blush from both parties. _'So he thinks I'm sexy like that huh? Then let's see how I am without them. What are you crazy?!! Sigh....Right business before pleasure, lots of satisifing pleasure that is.' _These warring thoughts brought an even brighter blush to her face.

It was then Naruto decided to finish the prev-thought fest. "It looks like we arrived."

"Right we will get started right away."

"Ano, Erza-chan afterwards I want to speak to you about something durring dinner." he spoke with a light blush while helping with half her luggage. (Which is HUGE!! 3 times high and 2 times wide.) _'I hope she feels the same way, I can barely control myself not jumping her bones'_

Erza simply nods._'I wonder what he wants to talk about? Wait, maybe he will confess his feelings for someone. Please, please, PLEASE let it be me.'_ these thoughts put herself into Naruto's namesake a malestrom of worries and concerns.

Later in a large town people were rushing out with the church bell acting as the warning for the demon's approach. Everyone was evacuating except for our two mages.  
The beast of demonic origin had flesh the color of blood with its gery horn sitting proudly on its crown.

With huge muscles, and sharp claws, and teeth inside a narrow, two eyed face, it looked pretty menacing.

"Let's get ready Erza-chan."

She nods and focuses her magic, causing her armour to unravel, giving Naruto brief glances of her well developed body. _' man she is one hot smoking piece of ass, which I so want to hit and knead between my fingers'_ This brought on a heavy nosebleed which intensified seeing her in what appeared to be cheatah skin tanktop with no back, including short-shorts with matching ear-like hair clips to complete the look. She also had a sword in each hand which looked to have a eight-pointed star guard. Naruto just took his sword off his back and channeled his magic into it, making it transform into a longer green blade that was jagged on both sides with black symbols on the blades face along with a sliver hilt curved into a square U-shape. Thus he shouted the form's name and purpose. "**RUNESAVE! **The sword of sealing, able to seal away magic and cut through magical attacks, nothing else."

Erza being impressed was saying that Loki is a little flirt, big understatement. Both were snapped form their stupor when their beastial target roared while charging power in its mouth creating a large orb of blue light. Naruto just smirked at this.

"Erza chan stay behind me until after I defend then let him have it, I'll be right behind you."

"How are you going to do that?" she asked.

Just then the beast unleashed its orb of destruction and power towards them.

"Just watch." he calmly replied never taking his eyes of the demon.

Right before the blast takes them, Naruto swung the form Runesave and it neatly cut the orb in half like a hot knife through butter thereby sending both pieces to either side of Naruto and Erza creating crater filled explosions. Erza was looking gobsmacked at this until her companion shouted "Go Erza-chan!!! Carve him a new face!!!"

Demon's POV.

All the demon saw was a tan and black spotted blur with many flashes of light. A second later the beast saw another flicker of movement with seven flashes of steel in a second. The presumed creature of darkness turned around and found both mages staring at him with indifference. He took a closer look at the male nueisence and saw a different sword in his hand. The blade was 3 inches wide and 6 feet long. It had a look of a rapier with a sky-blue handel that swirled onto the blade. The male then spoke "**Silfarion** able to move faster than the speed of sound."

Regular POV.

After Naruto's declairation the demon roared and started charging towards them. After it took 5 steps it suddenly had slash marks covering its body which soon exploded in a mass torrent of blood and flesh, with its horn flying through the air, which soon embedded itself point down behind the two mages kicking up a lot of dust. This however didn't prevent a wave of blood to drench them.

"Awww, well it looks like were going to use the hotsprings in Onibas. But first lets help them clean up a bit."

He soon closed his right fist while holding the appendage out and, concentrated some magic into his glove. The glove then morphed into a liquid form and covered his whole arm. After it stopped it looked like his entire arm was encased in armour entirely without any breaks for movement, yet wasn't hindered at entire thing was black with red designs and a proturding fin on the shoulder.(Pretty much like Sado's Right Arm of the Giant in its second form with the Left Arm of the Devil on the other arm from Bleach.) Naruto then rises his encased hand high and slams it on the ground next to the gore which a creater forms then is filled with the bloody mess.

"There we go all it needs is for the bones to be removed, then they can fill up the gore pit easier. Let's go Erza-chan, the talk and spring wait for no one." he said once again snapping her from her stupor.

"Right, remember you must tell me truthfully or I can't help you."

"Hai, Erza-chan."

Later that night...

It was either Kami, being against them or with them that they both had to share the spring, and it was close to closing time.

"Erza-chan for the longest time I've had felt something for you." he gently whispers into her ear while massaging her sholders.

"Ohhmmm, please continue." she spoke with a moan. _'oh Kami! he's a godsend with those hands!'_ she practially shouted out loud.

_'she's so georgeous, I'll tell her and then go from there'_ "The truth is that feeling kept growing 'day after day, and night after night'(figure out what song this was from) to what it is now. I love you with all my heart Erza Scarlet."

Lemon-time(first time don't flame me too bad)

She was so caught off-guard that the wall of self-restraint crumbled, and quickly turned and embraced him with a kiss. Naruto was too shocked to do anything, but return the embrace and gently rub his battle hardened hands on her nigh-flawlessly smooth skin. She slightly shivered at his touch, and pressed her impressive C-cup breasts against his hard pecks, giving both parties greater pleasure while moaning into the others mouth. The need for air separated the two slightly panting. Naruto was enraptured by her beauty while watching some of the waterdropletts slide down her breasts while catching his breath. He gently leaned down and touched his forehead against hers and spoke with a gentle smile. "I guess you feel the same about me, ne?"

"Hai, Naruto-koi." she replied with a smile of her own.

"Please koi, lets show each other our true feelings." she continued.

"As you wish my Megami no Ken.(Goddess of blades)" he replied before doing battle with their tounges within their lover's mouth.

Naruto then took charge and cupped her impressive breasts in his hands and gently kneaded them earning more moans form his lover. While he was pleasuring her chest, she was gently gliding her hands over his hardened body with a feather-light touch earning light shivers of appreciation. When they broke for air again Naruto dived down, and latched his mouth on her right rose-pink nipple and suckled like a newborn earning a huge gasp of pleasure. Erza felt amazing yet it wasn't the main event yet, so she entangled her fingers into his blonde locks and massaged his scalp. This earned her a purr of pleasure, before he moved to the other nipple and teased the other between his pointer and thumb. "Oohhmm, koi you're so wonderful at this mmmm." she moaned sexily. He stopped for a moment earning him a whine of disproval.

"Sorry hime, I like to tell you that your my first, last, and only who I would do this with." befor continuing.

"Please koi, lets finish this and make it to remember always." she gently pleaded.

He soon lined his member up with her pussy aching with anticapation. "I love you hime." he softly spoke in her ear before sliding in without trouble, due to her training accident that he was present for and stayed until she was better. That didn't make it hurt any less, so he stayed burried to the hilt gently nibbling on her earlobe, by slowly dulling the pain. She soon rotated her hips slowly to tell him she was ready. He then slowly pulled out to the head then slid back in earning moans from both parties. This continued for 5 minutes until she spoke between moans. "Koi, mmmhhh, harder oooaahhh, faster." He complied, and she followed meeting his thrusts, increasing the pleasure. They were both about to climax soon. "Hime. I'm about to.." "As am I koi, lets finish this together." They soon climax after this letting her warm, wet, and tight snatch squeasing his hard, warm, 8inch cock to milk his seed for all it was worth, while both were in a deep and final kiss. After coming down from their high Naruto decided to speak. "Hime I will love you always, but we should get a few members after the news we just heard." "Hai koi, we should. But lets retire to _our_ bed." He noticed the emphaisis on 'our' meanin she wanted another go, only this time on a soft and warm mattress. This got him hard again and so he **shushined** (body flickered) the both into their room where their clothes neatly laid out infront of them. The night was then filled with sounds of lovemaking until the dawn, where our mages set out towards home.

Thanks to all reviews and alerts but im hoping for more reviews please.

Read&Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinobi of Fairy Tale.

"Normal"

_'thoughts'_

"**Attacks**"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail

AN: Rave Master and Bleach references will be use for Naruto. No there will be no fox. 'too annoying'

Pairing will be Erza/Naruto. Like Minato/Kushina just different powers.

P.S.: What the hell people!!! I'm greatfull for the favorites and alerts, but I'm really hoping for some reviews here. For reviews are inspiration to improve on, thus more favorite alerts and progress with the story. Sorry for the late update too.

In the guild of Fairy Tail the still new Stellar Spirit mage was intently looking at the job requests to find something easy yet enough to pay her monthly rent of 70,000 jewels.

"Come on Lucy just pick a job for us already." the pink-haired dragon slayer, Natsu said cheerfully.

"Aye." spoke Happy, the flying cat. "We chose last time without consulting you, so it's your turn to pick now Lucy." Happy chirped.

"No way! Were splitting up!" Lucy informed the two.

"Why?" Natsu asked, very confused.

"Aye." Happy said in agreement,

"You just asked me to be on your team because I'm blonde! If it hadn't been needed on that last mission we wouldn't have teamed up!" Lucy said in rage.

"What are you so angry about?" Natsu asked still confused. "But, you are right."

"See!" Lucy yelled in anger as she raised her fist at the pink haired idiot.

"Though, we chose Lucy as our teammate cause she's such a nice person." Natsu added with a wide grin on his face. Lucy just huffed in annoyance.

"You dont have to partner up with anyone." commented Grey. "I heard you did really fine on your last job. You'll be getting some personal requests in no time at all."

"Lucy…would you like to make a love team with me? Just the two of us, for the night." Asked Loki. A orange-blonde man regarded as on of the top Dateable Sorcerers, he had on flamboyant clothing as always.

"See?" Grey deadpaned.

"No…" Lucy said weakly.

"You defeated two mercenaries from the Mercenary Guild Southern Wolves and some gorilla-woman, right? That's really amazing." Gray continued as he heaped on praise.

"That was all Natsu…" Lucy answered with a defeated look on her face.

"It was you, bastard?" Gray asked Natsu as he grabbed him by the scarf.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" Natsu replied menacingly.

"Gray, your clothes." Mira informed the now naked Gray.

"Damnit! I forgot them again!" the ice mage shouted, as he looked down and saw that he was in nothing but his boxers.

"What a pain in the ass..." Natsu mumbled.

"Did you just call me a pain in the ass, you flamming shit-stain?!" Grey roared.

"A massive pain in the ass, you perverted idiot!" Natsu roared in response.

Natsu and Gray then began to wrestle and fight on the ground, with yells of "Teme!" and "Punk!" being exchanged.

"You're beautiful!" Loki complimented Lucy. "Even through my dark glasses, you're still so gerogeous..."

"Uh…" The blonde stellar spirit mage said as the situation became awkward.

"If I were to take off my glasses, I fear I would become blind by your raident beauty." Loki continued.

"Then I recommend you take them off." Lucy said in a serious tone.

"Haha…what a kidder." Loke laughed, and his eyes landed on the keys on Lucy's hip. "You-you're not a Stellar Mage are you?"

"Yeah she is. She has a bull, crab, a mermaid and others." Happy answered for Lucy.

"What a quirk of fate!" Loke said with a hint of fear. "I'm sorry; this is the end of us!" Loke then ran away from the pretty girl.

"There was an 'us'?" The blonde girl asked confused.

Lucy turned towards Mira, still confused. "What just happened?"

"Loki doesn't deal well with Stellar Spirit Mages." Mira explained.

"Huh?"

"It has something to do with a girl in the past." Mira continued. "Oh, look he's coming back."

Loki came jogging back and headed towards Natsu and Gray, who were still fighting. "Shit, Gray! Natsu!"

"What?!" They yelled in unison at the blonde male.

"Erza is back!" Loke answered. "I'm going to be heading home."

"NANI?!?!?!?!" The fire and ice mage yelled in panic, as Loke ran away.

CRASH! The front door to Fairy Tail flew open, as a large horn came through. A crimson haired girl walked in front of said horn. She is Erza Scarlet, the strongest woman in Fairy murmured all around her, as she walked through the guild casually. Natsu and Gray looked at her with fear with sweat running down their faces. Lucy looked at her in shock and awe.

"We're back, is master present at the moment?" Erza asked.

"Welcome back!" Mira said cheerfully. "Master is attending the regular meeting."

"Ah, too bad oji-san isn't here." A familiar voice called from behind Erza. "Yo Erza-hime, you want me to bring this inside?"

"No, just set it down and come inside love." Erza replied.

"Alright hime as you wish." the love part made everyone still in the guild blanch out. The object made a large thud as it was set on the ground, and in walked Naruto that Lucy reconized before joining up.

Everyone's thoughts were pretty much like this.

'_NANI?!!?!!_' thought most of the girls.

'_All hail naurto-san!!! For doing the impossible!!! Destroying the armour wall around her heart!!!_'thought the majority of the guys.

'_ That hussy!!! She took my Naruto-kun's virginity!!!_' Thought Mirajane.

'_Score!!! I win the bet of who beds Erza-san!!!_' thought a random gambeler.

'_That guy really does have the biggest, and hardest brass balls here._' thought Luxus from the second floor.

"E-Erza-san…what's that horn you and Naruto-san brought back.""Oh, that?" Erza said as she turned to the speaker.

"The locals decorated the horn of the demon Naruto-kun and I slain."

"They spent so much time on it and the horn looked so beautiful, that we had to bring it back." Naruto interrupted, while staring deeply into Erza's chocolate-brown eyes with affection.

"Will it be a nuisance?" Erza asked while staring into Naruto's own cobalt-blues with the same intensity.

"N-no not at all."

"The d-demon they killed."

"Whoa…that's why there the best…"

"Anyways, I've heard you've all been causing trouble again." Erza said while turning back to everyone, as everyone in the room cringed at her glare. "Even though Master forgives you, I can't."

"Kana, that's an improper drinking position."

"Visitor, if you're going to dance, do it outside."

"Wakaba your cigarette butts are all over the floor."

"Nav…just pick a job already."

"Sigh, you guys give me so much trouble, I won't ask anything of you today." Erza said after finishing.

'_She's already asked a lot alread..._' Lucy thought.

"Is she a disciplinary enforcer or something…" Lucy asked confused and scared.

"She's Erza-hime, its just how she is." Naruto answered while still staring at his lover.

"By the way, where are Natsu and Gray?" Erza asked.

"Aye." Happy said as he pointed towards the two.

"H-hey Erza." Gray said as he and Natsu wrapped their arms around each other in a pseudo hug. "We-we're being g-g-g-good to each other…as a-always."

"Aye!" Natsu added.

"Natsu is acting like Happy!" Lucy yelled in shock, while Narutowas trying to hold in his laughter, but failing due to his shaking shoulders.

"I see…" Erza observed. "Best friends do fight once in a while. But it's good to see you to getting along so well."

"Ah…no…like I keep telling you, were not best friends…" Gray tried to explain.

"A-aye!" Natsu added.

"I've never seen Natsu act like this!" Lucy yelled in shock, again while Naruto was laughing this this time.

"Well, its cause Natsu and Gray are scared of Erza-chan." Naruto explained after recovering.

"What?!"

"Yeah, Natsu challenged her to a fight, and got beat up."

"What?!? Natsu got beat up!"

"And she found Gray walking around naked, and beat him up to!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah, Erza's really strong." Mira added with some disappointment.

"We have a favor to ask of you, Natsu..... And Grey."

"Y-you guys need both our help?" nervously replied Grey.

"Erza-hime why dont you go to my appartment and cancel my contract so I will move in with you. Is that alright? I'll tell them where to meet us later tomarrow that okay?" he asked Naruto.

'_He wants to move in with me! HA! In your face! Mirajane-baka!_' thought Erza.

"Of course, I'll see you later koi." she replies softly.

"Love you Erza-hime." he softly spoke before kissing her lips good-bye.

Everyone's jaws were on the ground at the public display of affection. With Erza the woman with the iron encased heart, of all people. She gently pulled away and walked out with an extra sway to her hips, with a geniune smile on her face. After she left life slowly leaked back into the bar.

"Okay guys meet us at the train station tomarrow we will tell you what the mission will be." "We never even agreed to your proposal!" said Natsu after Erza fully left the guild to go back to her apartment that will soon be shared with her lover.

Naruto had to sigh at this and said, "Well, you can't get away with that one track mind, Natsu, Gray, I suggest we start packing now before Erza decides to turn us all into super-abused Voodo dolls which will be doubble for me due to our relationship."

With that, Natsu and Gray swallowed their saliva hard from Naruto's statement and prayed to their friend he would get out okay as they went their separate ways and started packing.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza and Naruto, I never even imagined it but…" Mira said, as she looked on the four people that just went out.

Lucy wondered and Mira continued, "We must just have the strongest team in Fairy Tail…"

That almost put Lucy into histairics.

Well here we go for the next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Again im more of a reader than a writter and I hope im doing okay with this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinobi of Fairy Tale.

"Normal"

_'thoughts'_

"**Attacks**"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail

AN: Rave Master and Bleach references will be use for Naruto. No there will be no fox. 'too annoying'

Pairing will be Erza/Naruto. Like Minato/Kushina just different powers.

The next day the train station was full of hustle and bustle of the common travelers. That is until Lucy came across Natsu and Grey fighting as usual. She tried to get them to stop until she adopted a cruel smirk,

"Erza-san! Over here!" she called to nowhere in particular.

"We're friends see? We like to hang out!" both mages spoke in frightened unison.

This caused Lucy holding her sides due to her uncontrolable laughter.

"That's not fair! You used our fear to get us to stop!" said Gray, Lucy just shrugged

"Hey, it was the only thing to get you to stop." said Lucy, seeing as the real Erza arrived and with her, was a trolley full of luggage with Naruto pulling it.

"My apologies… I only packed light, sorry for the wait" said Erza.

"Dont apologize Erza-hime. Being prepared is always worth the time consumption." spoke Naruto with a lovefull gaze at Erza.

This caused her to smile and kiss Naruto's cheek causing him to give a megawhatt smile and light blush to dust his cheeks.

'_Noooo! I'll never have a boyfriend as sweet and sexy as Naruto-san!!!_' thought Lucy with waterfall tears down her face.

'_Chump._' thought both Grey and Natsu.

"Hmm? Lucy-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

"I wonder that myself?" replied Erza.

"Well Mirajane-san asked me to be a mediator between these two." Lucy responds pointing to Natsu and Grey.

"Can't doubt Mira-chans' logic at that. After all you beat a gorrila woman on your last job." spoke Naruto.

"I agree that is impressive." spoke Erza.

"No really that was all Natsu...I was worthless." sighed Lucy.

"Stop that right now." Naruto darkly replies.

"If you think yourself a failer than you will become one, and you won't get stronger for even more difficult missions like this one." he finishes.

"Aye!" Happy chimes. The rest of the group nods at this. This causes her to tear up a little bit and she quickly dried her eyes.

"Well let's go everyone." she chirps.

As they were beginning to leave.

"Hold it!" shouted Natsu, both Naruto and Erza turn their heads at Natsu behind them.

"Before I can continue with you guys, I just want one thing."

"Oi, what the hell are you spouting about now?" Asked Gray, the Pink Haired mage ignored the Ice Maker and pointed towards Erza first then to Naruto.

"After this is all done, I challenge both of you to fight. I'm not like back then, I'm different now. I've grown stronger than I once was."

Naruto lightly chuckles at this.

"What's so funny?!" Natsu shouted.

"Nothing, its just that you reminded me of myself when I was younger, but sure why not." he replied with a sad smile.

"I'm not that confident in my abilities, but I accept." spoke Erza while taking Naruto's hand in hers and gently squeezed to break him out of his dark thoughts.

Naruto looked to his lover and sent her a look of graditude, that was slowly drifting into one of lust. Erza just lightly elbows him and gives him a look that says 'later'. He relents and everyone climbs aboard the train. Then, not after 5 seconds of the engine pulling the cars, Natsu started groaning in pain due of motion sickness.

"No matter how many times I see it it looks painful." spoke Lucy after seeing Natsu's sweating complexion.

"You're so pathetic, Natsu..." spoke the Ice mage.

Natsu groaned in reply.

"Go sit somewhere else if you're going to be troublesome." Grey ordered the young dragon-slayer.

"You know what it will be less troublesome if you just run there, if you are gonna continue like this."

Those words brought back some good memories of a certain lazy ninja back home to Naruto. This puts on a slight smirk at the interaction.

"Sigh…there's no other way then…come over here Natsu." Erza ordered Natsu as she patted the seat next to her.

"Aye…" The pink haired mage mumbled in pain.

"Lucy-chan, come sit between Gray and me." Naruto told the blonde, who nodded her head and sat between the two mages.

Erza gave Natsu a weary smile, then socked the suffering mage in the stomach. Natsu's head fell onto Erza's lap as he gasped, then passed out in pain. "There, he should be fine now."

"Always so violent Erza-hime, you could have used the pressure points I taught you about." Naruto commented, as the other three gave Erza a horrified look.

A few minutes of silence passed, as Natsu continued to groan in pain. Lucy decided to break the silence.

"Now that I think about it I haven't see other magic except Natsu's and my own." commented Lucy. "So what magic can both Erza-san and Naruto use?" she inquired.

"You can just call me Erza." Erza requested.

"Erza's magic is beautiful. Plenty of blood comes out, her opponents blood." Happy said excitedly.

"I wouldn't call it special, Gray's is more beautiful and Naruto's is far more useful and similar to my own." Erza said.

"Really?" Gray asked. Erza motioned for him to show Lucy, who had an excited look on her face. He shrugged his shoulders and brought his hand together with his right hand in a fist on top of his open left hand. A blue-glow surrounded his hands as he twisted his right hand to his right. He lifted his hand, and revealed an ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail mark.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah, his is much cooler than mine though I can blow the other guys away." Naruto commented with a hint.

"It's ice magic." Gray explained briefly.

"But, as an exhibitionist ice doesn't really fit you…" Lucy added.

"Who cares? I wasn't an exhibitionist before I started magic." Gray answered again.

Lucy seemed to consider something as she looked from Gray to Natsu. "Ice." She said as she looked at Gray. "Fire." She said as she looked at Natsu.

"Yeah, so you've realized why they argue. It's pretty hilarious in my opinion." Naruto said with a grin.

"It's so cute and straight-forward." Lucy added with a giggle.

"Anyways, Erza, we should focus on the mission. What's going on? You and Naruto usually go together on missions, you rarely ask for anyone else's help." Gray asked as the tone became serious in the conversation.

"Yes, let me explain." Erza began as she explained the mission. "We were on our way back from a mission. We stopped in a bar in Onibas, where mages tend to gather. Some people there garnered my attention."

"They were arguing about something, and were causing quite a ruckus. I was going to confront them about their conduct, but Erza-hime stopped me. We picked up a few words they were talking about, mainly about unsealing something named Lullaby for Eligor-sama." Naruto further explained.

"Lullaby?" Gray asked.

"I know what that is. It creates music that can kill anyone who hears it." spoke Lucy.

"I don't get it." The brunette male said. "So you came across some mages who wanted to break a magical seal for something somewhat unknown. Maybe it was just their job."

"That's what I told myself, but Naruto was still suspicious about the name Eligor." Erza added.

"And I finally realized where I had heard the name before hours later; he's the ace of the mage guild Eisenwald, Shinigami Eligor." Naruto explained.

"Shinigami?" Lucy squeaked in fear.

"It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking assassination requests. The council prohibits mages from taking assassination requests, but Eisenwald chose money." Erza cut in and explained.

"Moving on though, six years ago the guild was ousted from the mage guild league and is now categorized as a Dark Guild." Erza continued, as the five walked off the train.

"Dark Guild?!" Lucy yelled as she began to sweat profusely.

"Lucy, your skin is producing juice." Happy said nonchalantly.

"It's sweat." she corrected.

"I see…" Gray mused.

"Wait, you said ousted didn't they get punished?!" The blonde female asked.

"Of course they did, Lucy-chan. There guild master was arrested and the guild was ordered to disband." Naruto answered, as he pulled the cart of Erza's luggage.

"Most Dark Guilds ignore this order and keep on functioning regardless." Erza added.

Lucy had a look of fear on her face, as she turned back to the train. "Maybe I'll go back home…"

"Chickening out again?" The blue cat asked as he watched her leave.

"It was a blunder on my part…if Naruto hadn't been suspicious I wouldn't have realized the situation…but if I had realized sooner…" The armor mage muttered ominously. "I would've have made them all a blood offering."

"Eeeehhhh!" Lucy squeaked.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Erza-hime, I didn't realize it sooner as well." The blonde male said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Right, if it was just the folks at the scene, you and Naruto could've handled them." Gray commented.

"But if it's the entire guild, even you two would be pushed." he continued.

"They may have the Lullaby in possession and are plotting something. I judged we could not overlook this." Erza explained. "We'll march on Eisenwald."

"Sounds interesting." The ice-mage answered.

"Wait a mnute." spoke Naruto. "This is a Dark Guild we're talking about. They remind me of the ANBU blackops ninja's back at my village."

"Ninjas!?" Lucy squeeked.

"Hai." Naruto answered. "Anyway, ninja's focuses on one and most important tool." he continued.

"A-and that is?" Lucy asked.

"Deception." Naruto answered. "They will use deception after deception to cover their tracks. If they make a big ruckus to show their power to the public civilians, then the true target is something involving a big event or an important person, possibly both. The only question is what event is happening to..day?" as a look of realization flew upon his face.

"Naruto-koi, you alright, you look pale?" asked Erza.

"Hime, Grey, Lucy keep your eyes peeled and follow Esienwald. I will be the last line of defence if my guess is right with Natsu." Naruto spoke in a most serious voice and looked around.

"Uuuuhhhh? Where is Natsu?" Naruto questioned.

That had everyone blanch out at that.

"Alright try getting him in your group instead after finding him. I'll hopefully be able to warn the true victims in time." spoke Naruto as wind suddenly picked up and rotated around him in arcs in a sphere-like shape.(like sigeheart from ravemaster) Then started to lift him off the ground. As soon he was about 10 feet above the rooftops he shouted. "IKUZE!!!" and sped off to where he was going.

"Wow a wind mage!?" asked Lucy

"That, and Erza's type of magic." Grey commented.

"Aye!" chirped Happy.

"Eeeeehhhhhh!? Two different forms of magic! Then he must be a master!"

"Actually 3 different types. One that is very rare as well which is cloning. And no koi still has some ways to beat Master's strength but he is close. He just needs experience under his belt." commented Erza as they were running to the control station.

That made Lucy's eyes almost pop out of her head, jaw smash on the ground, and started sweating buckets.

"Lucy your skin is producing juice again." commented Happy.

"Its sweat!!!" she replied getting annoyed.

Meanwhile back on the train.

Natsu was awake and suffering again. While a kindfaced man walked up to him.

"Sir, is this seat taken?" The man kindly asked Natsu as he sat down in front of the fire mage."My, my you look to be in a lot of pain. Are you alright?" He commented as he observed Natsu. The man saw Natsu's Fairy Tail tattoo on his shoulder, and smiled.

"Fairy Tail, eh? It must be nice to be in a regular guild."

"I kind of envy you." Kageyama of Eisenwald spoke.

There you have it another chapter of Shinobi of Fairy Tail. hopefully I will go further before the other cross overs after this point. it will take awhile but i will need to read the manga 2 to three times at this point to continue with time. hope the reviews are as good as ever. ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Shinobi of Fairy Tail.

"Normal"

_'thoughts'_

"**Attacks**"

"_flashback"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail

AN: Rave Master and Bleach references will be used for Naruto. No there will be no fox. 'too annoying'

Pairing will be Erza/Naruto. Like Minato/Kushina just different powers.

P.S. Biggest appologies to foxyswordsman for some similar lines last chapter. From this moment I'm doing my best to follow the manga Fairy Tail. I also appologize to readers and those that made alerts for taking so long. Also flashbacks start with kai(release) then finish with funin.(seal) Enough banter. Lets get it on!

There on a railroad bridge to Clover sat Naruto in the lotus position with his eyes closed and sweat dripping down his face lightly panting. '_ Sensei, It has been six years from the most brutal training I have endured durring my first year-long mission from finding you, and defeating the village pricks that were corrupting it._'

Flashback no jutsu: Kai!

_The 15-year old Naruto was trecking over the mountian passes of the southern hills leading to Shininte(made up, not a 100% sure its in the manga.). Soon he found the highest hill that had some difficulty climing it. So Naruto, being who he was at the time, desided to make it like training and climed up the rocky clifface instead of the single winding path up the making it to the top he found a cave that could be used for shelter, and the sun was about to set over the village. It was a breathtaking sight with the sun painting the place in oranges, reds, yellows, and purples(shadows)._

"_A wonderful sight, is it not?" asked a deep voice that held a slight airy tone behind him. _

"_Hai, it is ." he replies without looking back calmly._

"_So, have you come to train in my arts?" the stranger asked. _

"_Maybe, but you would ask why, and we will talk until sunrise. Which, I'm sure you don't like at all."_

"_That is true, so why have you come here then?" he asked. _

"_To finish my job here, and get stronger from it so I can protect those closest to me." he replied._

"_Nobel goal. Very well I,Tengen Musica, shall take you as my apprentice." _

Flashback no jutsu: Fuinin!

'_After that day we spent everyday learning what you could teach me, as well as using the kagebushin-memory transfer to its greatest potential. Along with my true magic alignment._'

'_You also taught me patientness, wisdom in battle, and a few your techniques before you left for the next world, not after 8 months.'_

'_I still remember those days. Even though you have gone to the unknown, you were an amazing sensei, and father figure that gave me the attention I deserved while being trained instead of being left on my own like a fledgeling bird thrown out of the nest and hope for the best, like Kakashi, and Ero-senin. And to think, they are ninja 'masters' that are supposed to find and cultivate the potential of their 'student(s)' and with my former 'condition' they should know what the teachers did at the academy thus, dedicate more of their time to me who needs it. Instead of themselves 'reading their book', or 'gathering material' for the said 'novel' to be written.' _

_'Sigh....If I ever find a way to contact them then those thoughts should definitely be used to hopefully get their asses in gear if they ever get a new student(s).'_

Meanwhile with the 3 Mages and Cat at Onibas station. (cue total zoom out to take in the station)

"HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THAT?!!" shouted Erza that could be heard throughout the station.

(now back to the mages)

"I was too focused in our discussion that I left Natsu on the train!!!" spoke a disstressed Erza. "He can't tolerate transportation either!!!" she continued. She quickly turned and faced Lucy. "Please hit me for my incompetence!!?"

"There, there, just calm down." spoke Lucy nervously trying to disfuse the issue of her fellow female compatriot.

"So that's what is going on!!! Then I'll stop the train myself!!!" Erza shouted to take command of the issue of her mistake.

"So this weirdness is simmilar to the people of Fairy Tail." Lucy quietly mused to heself.

"HEY! At least I'm normal!" Grey tried correcting her, sadly he was in his boxers.

"How can an exhibitionist be normal!?" she countered. ' _Like Naruto-san._' she thought with a sigh and light blush.

After some arguing (with Erza winning through intimidation) Happy was able to use the emergency stop switch by flying up there. Which then made the sound of ringing bells chant throughout the station. After this action Erza tried roping in a passing coupple to take care of their luggage, followed by summoning a magic powered cart.

Soon enough after a short skirmish with an Eisenwald member that uses his shadow for attacking, Natsu exited the train by jumping it and into Grey's face via speeding cart. This led him to be berated by Erza explaining what happened so far, as well as some insite to the Lullaby being a death curse in the form of a 3-eyed skull-topped flute. This made Erza all the more determined and wasted even more of her magic to hurry the team's pace.

'_What is that bastard after? Wait, Naruto-kun said that his target might be imoprtant people or events. The only event today is....Oh Kami! Naru-koi must be exhausted by now. Well then lets give him more time to recover. _' were the thoughts racing through her skull, with setting on her concern for her lover.

Meanwhile in Clover the masters of each guild were eating, drinking and being merry.

"Markalov, deary, it must be nice having all your mages so full of peppiness!" spoke a chubby and bald man wearing a maroon woman's dress with wings on the spagetti straps, along with make-up and earings. Sadly this was the master of the guild Blue Pegasus, Bob.

"I heard you took in a new person that looked like an aristocrat." he continued.

"Oh, that is my new recuit, Lucy. She's great! What a figure she has!" he praised with a light blush.

"Stop it you flirt!" spoke the transvestite.

"Is this something to be laughing about, Makarov?" soke a slightly gravelly voice, which turned his attention to a middle-aged blonde man with a red spiked colar, and a matching one on his pointed hat with squared lensed sun glasses. He's known as Quatro Cerberus's guild master, Goldmine.

"Its great they have energy, but they always go over the top. The council is worried that Fairy Tail would destroy a whole city one day, you know." he continued.

"I'd like to be crushed...by Lucy's awesome body, that is!" he countered slightly drunk.

"Now that's not proper! Don't go laying your hands on your own cute mages!" piped up Bob.

Soon a little bluebird with a wizard hat came in with a message for the guild master of our heros. It was from Mirajane.

"Master something wonderful just happened, when you left. Amazingly Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Naruto-kun formed a team!" with less cheer at the end of that note. This made the guild master pass out at the news.

"It seems those worries may come to pass,oy.." spoke Goldmine.

Back at the bridge.

"Ah, I feel much better." spoke the blonde mage while streching.(the same way goku does in dbz.)

"Now to get ready and warn jiji." he continued after finishing his strech.

"But I also want to make sure Erza-chan's group is fine, hehehe, good thing I know a technique to do both at the same time." while putting his hands into a familiar cross shape.

"**Kagebushin no jutsu**!(shadow clone)" he then shouted.

What was once 1 blond ninja mage, there were now 3 in one spot. He soon ordered the one on the left to head to Oshibana station, and the one on the right to head to Clover to warn the guild masters. The original was then left alone once more.

"Hmmm, perhaps I should bet myself like bushy brows?" he wondered out loud. He felt a shiver at that. "Nah, maybe not." he replied after taking out an ammulet that looked like a wolf's head out of his left breast pockett.

The said piece then morphed into a doubble headed axe with the wolf head at the botton, yet the entire thing was silver including the shaft. It soon morphed again into a whip with it reaching 12 ft long, then into a chain mace half its length, then back into the wolf head. "Man I love being the only Silver Claimer around!" the blonde laughed. (come on people you know Musica from Rave Master is awesome!)

Back at the station the Naruto clone just made it at the same time when Erza's group split up with just barely hearing Natsu and Grey shouting "Aye, sir!". That sent him into a laughing fit. But quickly recovered due to the danger.

"After we clean up these guys, we're heading after them, too." spoke Fairy Tail's strongest woman mage.

"Two girls against this many?" she questioned Lucy with worry.

"Two girls? What do you think you can do?" questioned a emeber of the dark guild.

"We're gonna rip off your wings you fly-babies!" spoke another, while the rest are giving the girls leery looks.

That sent the clone onto a rage, and took out a copy of the wolf head the original was using, which turned into a battle axe, while shouting. "**Gin Dai Ono!**(grand silver axe)" which he then swung the silver axe the size of a magic cart into a group sending them high into the air groaning.

Erza took that as her cue to exquip a sword and charge the rest of the group. Which were slowly getting cut down. A few tried shooting magic bolts at her, which the clone intercepted them with the axe soon turned into a shield after a shout of "**Gin no Tate!**(silver shield)", while Erza requiped the longsword for a spear in 3 seconds then cut down those thugs as well. While the shield morphed into a chain mace, and sent a few more flying. Soon the spear became two shortswords in the same time frame shocking the remaining smart ones with her ability. A few thugs went flying Lucy's way after the Naruto copy morphed the mace into a whip flashing quickly like a silver web dome with the cry "**Gin Senko Domu!**(silver flash dome)".

"Comming your way Lucy!" the copy shouted. She quickly summoned cancer to take care of them, when Erza was using an axe this time.

"Still there is too many left. This is a pain. I'll wipe them out!" She growled out.

Her armor then unraveled giving the guys tented pants. Happy then explained to Lucy that Naruto was a Silver Claimer, able to morph anything made of silver as well as Erza's magic being called The Knight being very close sets of simmilar magic. After the light faded Erza was wearing silver armour showing her toned stomach and ample cleavage, that had four silver angelic wings on her back and a winged circlet with a matching choker. While Naruto took off the claymore off his back, and changed it into it's thick rapier form shouting "**Silfarion!** The Sonic Sword!"

Erza then took to the air and shouted, "**Circle Sword!**" sending the ring of sowrds around her newly armed form spining to their foes. While Naruto suddenly vanished, then reappeared behind them shouting as well, "**Gin Senko no Mai!**(silver flash dance)" right after the call. Silver lines soon lit up everyone cut then made everyone cryout in agony flying away from the concusion with the ones injured by Erza at the same time.

"Sugoi! I think I'm in love!" Lucy exclaimed after wittnessing all of that damage with stars in her eyes.

That was when the only remaining member standing, who was the smart one, ran as fast as his fat form could allow.

"He might be heading to Eligor. Go after him." Erza suggested in an order.

"Me?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm counting on you!" she replied with a fierce glare.

"R-right! Off I go!" she replied while dashing away.

After a few seconds of her out of sight, Erza was then swaying on her feet, which the clone soon caught in a gentle embrace from behind.

"I really like you like this." the clone whispered into her ear, finishing with a gentle nip at her earlobe, causing her to let out a quiet moan.

"Even though I'm a clone, I am still part of the original." he continued.

"I figured out his plan, and I just wanted to perhaps weaken him for you while also taking out his guild as well." replied the red haired woman while changing back into her base armor which she then replayed in greater detail of what happened after he left.

"Thankyou, and I will give you a 'special' rub down after this is all over." spoke the Naruto copy turning around to face her. Which he soon saw stars in her eyes after that.

"You better follow through on that." she spoke in a firm but soft tone.

"Hai, but first clear the area then rest for a bit, cause you need it." he replied before dispersing.

It was soon after that the team was trapped inside the station due to a **Kazeheki**(wind wall) spell. Which Eligor gloated about and soon flew towards the waiting ninja mage. After he was out of sight you could see a dark smile threatening to tear Erza's face in half.

AN: Sorry I took so long to update. Funny thing about me. I get inspiration at work, yet my muse fades when I'm at home. Anyway I'm surprised that Fairy Tail made it to anime, hopefully it doesn't get confusing like naruto at this point.

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Shinobi of Fairy Tail.

"Normal"

_'thoughts'_

"**Attacks**"

"_flashback"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail

AN: Rave Master and Bleach references will be used for Naruto. No there will be no fox. 'too annoying'

Pairing will be Erza/Naruto. Like Minato/Kushina just different powers.

Upon the rail bridge was one dark mage that felt very pleased about himself. "There we go, I finally recovered enough power to make it all the way to kill those old farts." spoke the Dark guild ace, Eligor.

"Really, then this fight will hopefully drain you until you can't twitch a finger." spoke another voice. This made Eligor turn into the direction of the call to find a shirtless Naruto with the Fairy Tail mark on his right peck to cover the scar of his former comrade and home in emerald green. Along with the Shodamie's amulet around his neck with the wolf head, and Eisenmeteor in hand. Meanwhile his shirt and coat were left in a 10ft. depression on the bridge that wasn't there before which ment his clothes were weighted about 300 kilos together.(talk about heavy lifting!)

"More pests!?!" Eligor roared.

Naruto just went into the goken(iron fist) stance with his sword behind him and spoke the words "come on."

'_What is going on here ?! Those flies should have stayed behind due to the_ **Kazeheiki**!(wind wall) _Unless...he wasn't there to begin with!! Just when I'm so close to off those geezers for good, he shows up!!_' were the thoughts of the Dark mage before soaring straight towards Naruto.

Naruto stood still until the last moment at used his own wind magic to sail above him. "What?! Another wind user?!" while looking up at him 30 ft. in the air. "Heh, The Shinobi is not just the only nickname I go by, I also go by the Gin Senpuu!" (the silver tornado) he proudly shouted.

"NANI?!!" shouted the Dark mage. "THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN BE HIM?!!" he screeched while swinging his scythe like crazy while he soared up to him. "**Exquip**...**Enpower!**...**Silfarion!** The sonic sword!" Naruto quickly shouted while quickly blocking his wild slashes. Soon both were in a deadlock. They then seperated and soon flew into another weapon's clash and quickly broke it. They repeated it a few more times until Naruto wrapped his wind around his sword. The result was his sword cutting through Eligor's scythe, blade and all, while giving him a deep but non fatal gash acoss his chest.

"Nyyyaaaggg!" he roared in pain. "You pest!!! Feel my power!! **Storm Mail**!!" he cired after quickly recovering. He was then wrapped in a personal cyclone that stayed in a human-like shape. Naruto tried soaring up to him, but was quickly blasted back with a huge gale. "Tch! Guess I'll have to step it up." he said aloud. Before he was going to use a spell he knew, he was then knocked away due to a speeding Happy and Natsu.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU!?!" he shouted after whacking him on the head via his sword after putting both on the ground. "I thought Erza had told you I'll take care of this guy, or will I tell her you disobeyed a superior." he finished with a dark grin when turning away from Eligor. Only to find Natsu in the fetal pose rocking back and forth before latching on his legs with waterfall tears begging. "No please, please, please, please! Don't tell her!"

It was a pretty pathetic sight. A person trained by a dragon, the most rare and powerful of creatures of the whole world, reduced to a simpering child, but reasonable considering that any woman was scary when pissed. Even more so that their magic could very well reshape a plot of land, or reduce a town to rubble(Mirajane at her peak for one) with ease.

"Enough, I won't tell her." Naruto relented while sending a wink to Happy. "But first, **Senpuu Chobatsu!**(tornado of great punishment)" he shouted while sending a tornado with a silver tint from his left hand into Natsu's gut. Sending him flying like a corkscrew into a rock pillar close to the rails, while leaving a spiral imprint on the rock face around Natsu 10 ft across on all sides.

"Natsu!" shouted Happy. "You ok?!" he called out to his best friend. He was answered with a groan with his eyes replaced with spirals.

"He's fine, though if he didn't have dragonslayer magic he'd be out cold.", Naruto replied while turning back to Eligor and started channeling his magic to his sword making it glow.

He took flight again to the smug mage while saying. "Watch closely! This is what would happen if both you and Grey worked together! **Exquip! Enpower! Blue-Crimson!** The dragon sword!" His sword split into two long swords with purple blades with silver edges with matching hand guards, that have purple gems in the middle, along with red and sky-blue energies wrapped around each blade. The blue one in his left hand and the red one in his right. He then swung both shouting "**Clashing Cross Slash!**" in an X-like motion. Then an explosion took place knocking Eligor back to the rails with an X-shaped scar covering his entire chest with frost covering the outside of one cut while the other had burns along the outside of the other cut. Naruto then stared at the blank whites of his downed adversary's eyes showing he was out like a light, and he then let out a breath he had been holding.

"In case you are wondering, then yes that form does use both fire and ice. Opposites that are both powerful alone, but explosive together literally." "But how did you cut him?" Happy questioned.

"Twisters are made when hot and cold air come together while the warmer air wraps around to cold air giving its shape. And again the result was led with the air currents around my swords clashed in opposite directions. When coming together caused a concussion to disrupt his armor of just a second which was all I needed to push my own wind to my blades giving them more power and reach to cut him." he explained when the group was pulling up in their cart with a bandaged Kageyamma.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Erza over the noise of the carriage as she pulled the group towards him, the recovered Natsu; who was having a memory lesson about changing the porperty of magic fire from Marco due to Naruto changing the blowing properties of wind into cutting, and Happy. He reached out to her and gave her a huge French kiss while taking her down, and spinning around for a minute before breaking apart for air. Then looking deep into her chocolate eyes with love and devotion while resting his forehead against her's giving her a gentle smile. Which she soon returned.

'Kawaii! Why can't I have someone to look at me like that and be so sexy!?' thought Lucy with hearts in her eyes while drooling at the sight of Naruto's chest .(such a perv.)

'Damn, looks like Mira-chan is going to be heart broken. I pray that Elfman won't get beaten up too badly.' thought Grey.

'Oh man! I really can't wait for my fight after this!' Natsu thought obliviously.

Naruto sighed in relief seeing them again alive and well, he was about to call it a day when the carriage moved on its own. Natsu, Grey and Lucy were all outside the carriage, which meant…

"You left the prisoner unattended!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto shook his head and sighed, "Just because they are beaten to a pulp it doesn't mean you leave someone of that status on their own, check on Eligor to see the Lullaby, I have a bad feeling about this."

Once Grey noticed that the lullaby had INDEED gone missing from Eligor, Naruto cursed and ordered all of them to ride the carriage and rode of to the next town.

Naruto hoped for the best that they weren't too late cause his clone in clover just dispersed before reaching the masters…

Clover Town:

Kageyama had arrived at the house where the guild masters were supposed to be staying at, wind crept past his injured body. Fatigue was starting to set in cause that horseless carriage he had driven had considerably taken its toll on him. As he was about to put the flute on his mouth, a tap on his shoulder caught his attention. He turned his head around to see who it was that had disturbed his attention…

Only to feel a finger poking his left cheek and with an obviously drunk Makarov laughing his ass off as he walked through the forest lining the guild master house.

"Ahahahaha!"

But like a horse stomping on his head, his sobriety took over and began shaking his head and fidgeting with paranoia. Natsu, Grey, Erza and Naruto were still at large apparently.

"What the hell am I doing!? I don't have the time for this! I need to find where those four wrecking balls went before a town vanishes!"

An image of the four standing in the middle of town as a white light seemed to consume the very town in it with the force of the Etherion magic. After that was the four standing amidst a fiery inferno with the town razed to the ground, all the while the four were shrugging as to say that they overdid it again came into Makarov's mind from that thought alone.

A chill ran down the old master's spine as he envisioned the four. This is what happens when you leave highly destructive magicians on their own.

With that, the old man got off from his leaning position from his staff and began to scurry off

Kageyama, realizing this was a golden opportunity, had immediately called for the attention of Makarov.

"Will you listen to just one song?" Kageyama asked in an unsure manner.

Makarov tilted his head and said, "I don't know, I'm in a hurry, and besides, that flute of yours looks damn ugly."

Kageyama shrugged and said, "Yeah, but it sounds pretty decent."

Makarov looked like he contemplated for a bit and then gave off a smile, "Fine, fine, but only one song alright? I'm on a journey that matters between life and death."

Kageyama inwardly smiled, he had the old man by the neck.

'_I won.' _Thought Kageyama

As he placed the flute once again in his lips, images began flooding his mind. The speeches that Eligor gave in the guild house, their plans to take down all the legal guilds, the scrutinizing of the abilities of said legal , memories of his battles with Fairy Tail alone with the memories of the words that Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Erza left to him kept flooding his mind, making him hesitate.

Just then, the five mages from Fairy Tail had arrived in time, to see Kageyama about to play the Lullaby Flute. Erza was about to intervene and neutralize Kageyama until an arm stretched out and stopped her,

"No, no, we mustn't get in the way, we're about to get into the good part, let's just watch." Said a man, they looked at their left to see one other than Bob, the Master of Blue Pegasus.

The said man looked at three male members of Fairy Tail and blushed of all things.

"Oh my, you three are cute!" he exclaimed.

Naruto, Grey and Natsu shuddered and huddled together, having the urge to embrace each other for fear of being defiled.(not that far off really.) _'I'm so glad I have Erza-hime to make me feel better.'_ thought Naruto regaining his composure from the cringe worthy statement and thought, _'Now I know why the master is always piss ass drunk during these guild meets.'_

Back with Kageyama and Makarov, the pineapple headed member of Eisenwald was shaking, something was stopping him from playing the said flute, but what was it?

Makarov was getting impatient, those four hoodlums were still on the loose, if Natsu wasn't rampaging and burning stuff like a deranged pyromaniac, then Grey and Erza would have most likely done something else! And since the only voice of reason within the group happened to be the occasional laid back Naruto and the new mage, Lucy, their advices and ending fights would have most likely been ignored.

"Well, what's the matter?" Makarov asked, his unbelievably long patience was wearing thin.

Kageyama was now shaking, his breathing pattern became faster and haggard. His mind was forcing him to play forcing his hands to play the flute and be done with it

'_Just play_..._ I just need to play…' _Kageyama thought, the image of their guild house suddenly coming to his mind.

'_Everything… Will change after that!', _he continued

"Nothing will change."

The voice of Makarov instantly made Kageyama stop thinking for a moment. The said man looked up at the short old man that was standing in front of him.

"Weaklings will stay weak forever."

Makarov, this time, put his hands on the back and continued, "But weakness is not evil, since humans are weak creatures to begin with."

Kageyama looked at Makarov straight in the eyes, his uncertainty showing more and more.

"Alone, you feel nothing but insecurity… That's why we form guilds, that's why we have, Nakama."

To this, Naruto gave a small smile, Nakama... The very word that had kept him going. The very same word that he fought that word alone, the image of his old friends slowly crossed his mind.

"We walk together in order to live a strong life." Makarov said, turning his back from Kageyama and faced the gathering dusk.

"The clumsy ones will run into walls more than others, and it may also take them longer to get there."

By this time, everyone around had put their guards down, Kageyama was losing his will as Makarov continued to talk

"If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, then you'll naturally gain strength, and that's how you'll be able to smile and live strong…"

With that, Makarov smiled to the misguided youth and said, "Without having to rely on that flute."

'_I win.' _Makarov thought as Kageyama had lost his grip on the Lullaby and colapsed on the ground, he looked up at Makarov and spoke, "I admit my loss."

To this, shouting could be heard from the clearing next to Makarov.

"Woohoo! You did it, ji-chan!" Natsu shouted throwing his arms up to express himself.

The five mages of Fairy Tail came running to him while Makarov all looked at them with surprise

"What are you people doing here!?" He asked incredulously.

But his answer was met when Erza grabbed the old man by the crook of his neck and hugged him to her her armour still on.

"Ow!" Makarov shouted of the clang his face made when it was met with the stainless steel breastplate.

"Master you were amazing! Your words simply touched me!" Erza said.

Natsu, ever the simple minded boy, began patting the head of the old man as the tall Sakura head crouched down

"Jii-chan, you're incredible!"

Makarov deadpanned, "Stop patting my head if you really think so."

Naruto grinned and said to the master, "With that, I guess it's a job well done and accomplished."

Grey smirked, "Yeah, it's settled."

Lucy then began to help the wounded Kegayama up and said, "Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

Unknown to the mages however, the lullaby was beginning to emit a purple smoke, Naruto fidgeted for a moment, as a feeling of dread washed over him.

Growing up as a ninja being constantly on the line of danger, he had developed a keen sense of it, he knew when and where to look for danger, he soon turned his head around to see the lullaby beginning to expel purple smoke from the skull's mouth.

The skull began cackling and then said, "You mages have no guts!" in a dark tone.

Everyone looked at the flute as it began to speak while rising into the air.

"I can't hold it any longer…"

More and more of the miasma like smoke began to expel from the skull's mouth and it continued, "I'll just destroy you all myself!"

With that, the smoke began to take form of a demon. Its body looked to be made of wood with several holes sticking out of its body, a menacing grin looked down upon the humans in shock.

"Let me consume your pitiful souls!" Said the demon, as it feet began to form and planted itself firmly on the ground.

One of the guild masters, seeing the familiar looking monster, shouted, "It's the devil from the book of Zeref!"

The demon clutched its sides in anguish as it continued, "I'm starving to death, so I'm going to consume your souls!"

"WHHHAAAAAATTTT!?" Natsu shouted then out of the blue, asked Grey and Naruto "Souls are edible!? Do they taste good!?"

To this, both Naruto and Grey exclaimed to the Dragon Slayer, "How the hell am I supposed to know!?"

Lucy looked on in horror seeing the malicious form of the demon, she asked, "What's going on?! How could a devil come out of the flute?!"

One of the guild masters, Goldmine, said to her, "That's because that flute itself IS the devil, it's one of Zeref's magic, Living magic."

Grey exclaimed, "Zeref!? You mean the dark mage lord, Zeref of the ancient times!?"

The demon gave a notorious evil grin as it playfully asked, "Now, which soul should I enjoy first?"

A moment of silence passed, and then it grinned again.

"I've decided." breaking the silence it created.

It opened its mouth, magical energy began pouring to the demon's mouth as it was about to begin its song of death.

"All of yours!", it continued.

"No the Lullaby!" One of the guild masters shouted, with that, Erza, Grey and Natsu charged at the beast, with Naruto close behind taking the wolf head and morphed it into a spear with a wedge-shaped tip with the wolf head at the end of the shaft connecting to the wedge.

With Erza, her magic fully restored, immediately stepped into the fray activating her Exquip magic, her silver winged armour formed as did her twin edged sword, and sliced through the monster's first leg.

The monster howled in pain, while its spell dissipated before being cast.

Natsu was hot on his trail, closing in on the monster's face as he climbed his way to the top, with that, the dragon slayer jumped and ignited his right foot kicking the demon on its face, making it stagger back.

The monster flinched as its head was reared back from the blow but countered as it began collecting magic energy at its mouth and started bombarding Natsu who was quickly dodging them while running to prepare for his next attack.

Some of the energy balls missed, and it came straight towards Grey and Naruto with some of the guild masters. Grey and Naruto then took action. "**Gin Splendorin!**"(silver splendor!) Naruto cired while spinning his spear over his head, creating a whirlwind to dissipate the stray mana bolts.(you know that move is awesome.) He then started pumping his magic into his defense making the whirlwind even bigger than before, he soon stopped spinning his spear and brought it down while shouting "**Gin Yari Taifuu!**" (silver spear typhoon!).

"**Ice Make: Shield!**", Grey also shouted at the same time Naruto did his defense. With that, an eight-pointed star of ice appeared in front of the man and protected the guild masters, with quick motions of his hands, Grey then touched the ice and, then recomposed its shape. "**Ice Make: Lance!**"

Dozens of vectors immediately flew from the formed shield and shot at the beast which traveled even faster and struck harder while peppering it, thanks to windstorm Naruto made and also sent while rending apart the demon's hide slightly.

"Now!" Grey and Naruto both shouted and almost immediately, Erza jumped out and swooped in **Requipping** with a new armour that was pitch black and had wings folded on the back while having her hair in a high ponytail. Her sword already striking the middle of the demon's upper torso.

"Hey, I know that armour! It's armour that's said to double one's attack power!" Shouted another guild master.

Natsu, who was on top of the head, ignited his hands and clasped them together and began performing a hammering motion on the demon's cranium.

"**Karyuu no Migaku Hoen** ( fire dragon's shining flame)!"

Through the scuffle, Makarov began to chuckle loudly and then turned into a full blown laugh as the guild masters witnessed the battle of his mages. A shot of fatherly pride welled up inside of him and grinned. They hadn't seen anything yet!

The demon tried using it's '**Son no Shi**' (song of death) but instead all that came were creaks and corny whistles. The monster looked upon itself and its eyes widened in horror seeing all his holes were damaged. It was then both Naruto and Natsu looked at each other and nodded ready to destroy the beast. Natsu took a deep breath and placed both his fists together infront of his mouth and released a stream of fire at the beast shouting "**Karyuu no Hoko!**"(fire dragon's roar). Meanwhile Naruto was channeling his maic so much everyone saw an aura of sky-blue reaching 10ft. high which then flowed to his spear that soon had a cyclone covering the whole thing. He then lifted his spear and quickly brought it down while shouting "**Gin Daireppu!**"(silver grand whirlwind). The whirlwind then became alight, becoming a raging fire storm overtaking the monster of darkness. Then both mages sounded their attack. "**Karyuu no Makiarashi!**" (fire dragon's coilstorm)

The monster howled in pain as it was getting eaten away by the flames, turning back into a highly burnt and cracked flute.

When the flames began to die, the Guild Masters, Lucy and Kegayama, all looked at the standing figures of the four mages in the midst of the fiery inferno all of them wearing smug faces, with Natsu crossing his arms, Erza next to Naruto looking sideways holding hands, Grey's hands in his pockets, and Naruto whose spear situated on his free shoulder looking at the masters with confident grins.

Lucy was awed at the proclaimed 'strongest team' in Fairy Tail.

By now, Makarov was having his maniacal fit of laughter; his mages were indeed beyond average!

With that the guild master of Fairy Tail said, "What do you think? Aren't they the best?"

Lucy had said in a happy tone, "They're amazing!"

"Aye!" Happy chirped in agreement.

Kageyama was impressed and mesmerized by the group, it was such a very unbelievable sight! A feeling of appreciation took over him as well as a small hint of jealousy, perhaps Makarov was right after all. His thoughts were immediately shattered as the Guild Master from Blue Pegasus hugged him and said, "Now, we need to get you to the hospital you cutey."

Kageyama seemed to have lost all conscious thought from that as he fainted in disgust. While the other males look at him in pity and understanding.

"Goodness, I don't know what just happened, but we all owe Fairy Tail one." spoke a random master.

Makarov was continuing his boast and laughter until a dreadful sight had bestowed upon his eyes.

The others looked on to see what the master had seen as he stopped his laughter, until they saw it... or what was left of it. The once large meeting hall of the Guild Masters were now in ruins. Still burning, smouldering ruins that is.

The members of Fairy Tail panicked and began to scurry about. Seeing the stunned expressions of the remaining Guild Masters they had already bolt before they come to their senses, the one that snapped them out of their funk, ironically enough, was Natsu.

"Haha! The place is in shambles!" he roared in laughter.

An older man in a fit of anger, shouted and pointed to the group, "GET THEM!"

Natsu clenched his fists and, "Alright count me in!" he barked.

Everyone that chased them shouted at the Sakura head, "You're one of them!"

Erza in the midst of their running had a look of guilt on her beautiful face and apologized to the master, "We are truly sorry master, we have disgraced you."

"It's no problem; they probably won't invite me again anyway!" Said the old man with Naruto shouting,

"Less talking, more running!!" "Oh by the way, me and Erza-chan are together jiji." with a casual air like talking about the weather.

That almost made their master trip over himself in shock. Which then continued the pace of running away. The usual of Fairy Tail doing a job well done. By overdoing it... AGAIN!

AN: Sorry for the wait. Again I'm more of a reader than a writter. Reviews inspire authors to work better and update faster. Tell me what I need to do to make it better, your the ones reading this. So please read and review.


End file.
